A Man Or A Monster
by Manic-Mamma
Summary: Not knowing what happened to her husband when the world went to hell, Kassie has mastered the art of not feeling. After 2 yrs of just surviving, she meets Negan, and is forced to face her emotions. Kassie struggles with the feelings she's having... Does she trust her gut or her heart? If she does let herself feel again, wouldn't it be a mistake to fall in love with a monster?
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a month since Negan violently killed two of your friends from your group. You hadn't actually witnessed Glenn and Abraham's brutal deaths, so you didn't have to picture those bloody images every time you closed your eyes. You didn't have to relive your friends' screams every time you had a moment alone. For this, you were grateful. Grateful for the fact that you, Heath, and Tara had left Alexandria on a supply run just a few days before Negan and his saviors attacked your friends. They had been trying to get Maggie to Hilltop to see the doctor. Thankfully, she and the baby are okay… for now anyway. Her mental state however, was not doing so well. This reminds you… you're supposed to bring the prenatal vitamins with you when you visit Maggie after lunch today, and after you finish with the laundry.

It was in fact a beautiful day today, so you chose to do some much-needed chores such as washing all the sheets and blankets from the beds in the house that you share with Rick, Judith, Carl, and Michonne. You didn't mind doing chores like this when it felt so terrific outside. The sun was shining bright, but there was still a cool breeze that seemed to keep it what you considered to be the perfect temperature. This is the reason you chose to wear your jean cutoff shorts with your favorite sweatshirt. It was about two sizes too big for you, which is why the cutout neckline would often fall off one of your shoulders. This was the perfect day for such a casual outfit. Although you were wearing your heavy, brown Doc Martin boots…. I mean it's not like it's a good idea to go barefoot nowadays. You tied your long blonde hair on top of your head in a messy bun…You almost felt like you could just jump in the car and drive to the local Wal-Mart. Almost, but not quite. Because… you know. the whole fucking world had gone to shit two years ago, and the walkers took over everything. It's funny how you missed the weekly trips to "town" to buy groceries and check out what new items the local shops had in stock.

At the moment, you were thoroughly enjoying your iPod. Grateful that Alexandria had the luxury of solar power to be able to charge such a non-essential item. You made sure to use your ear buds so as to not disturb Judith, who was napping just inside. To say you had a taste for all types of music was an understatement. In any case, you definitely did not want Daryl to know the latest collection of music that you had on your playlist. You grinned just thinking about the time he found out that you liked both New Kids On The Block and Guns-n-Roses. Not to mention your total obsession with Garth Brooks.

Distracted with the task of hanging sheets on the clothesline to dry, you nearly squealed with delight when a song came on that you hadn't heard in years! Sasha must've downloaded it from Tyreese's playlist. The thought that she took the time to find this one song for you… and on her dead brother's iPod nonetheless, was not a small thing. You made a mental note to thank her the minute you saw her. As you continued the job of hanging and pinning the blankets…. you let the music take you back to when you were just seventeen. A time when your whole world seemed to change in one car ride.

 _Then:_

 _It was a typical November afternoon at your part-time job as a carhop at the local drive-in restaurant. You had just gotten off work, and were stressing after yet another argument with your mother. She said she wouldn't pick you up from work and you literally had no idea how you would get home. So you decided to join a few of your coworkers at a table outside. You knew most of the people at the table. Well, except for one that is. He was sitting next to your friend Adam. You noticed that he looked vaguely familiar, as if maybe you had seen him around town a few times. But it was what you saw in his eyes that really got your attention. You never could put your finger on it, but you saw something in this stranger's eyes that made you want to get to know him. It was_ _a sort-of "pull" you felt, almost like a magnet being drawn to metal. It was something_ _that you had never felt before in your few years of dating. He was definitely handsome…so that didn't hurt. Yet, it was more than that. So when Adam suggested that Cory take you home you gladly accepted. You didn't actually know Cory, but you knew Adam, and you trusted that he would not let you leave with some crazy psychopath._

 _Ten minutes later you were sitting in Cory's hatchback, listening to him sing along to a popular song on the radio. You remember thinking how nice his voice was, and you took an opportunity to sneak a glance at this him. He was definitely a few years older than you were. You guessed four, maybe five years. You could tell he spent a lot of time in the sun because his skin was dark and tan on top of his obvious Italian features, and you definitely liked what you saw. He had thick dark hair, lips that looked like they were made for kissing, and he even had a slight cleft in his chin. Every now and then, you'd look away as it was apparent that he was checking you out as well. When you had the chance to look over at him again, you couldn't help but notice his toned and muscular arms. You felt your face begin to get warm when you saw how massive his hands were as they gripped the steering wheel. You began to wonder if other parts of him were just as large. God, what a little slut you were lusting after this stranger who you literally just met an hour before. You were a more than little disappointed when his car pulled up to your house. After thanking him again for the ride, you said goodbye and began walking up your driveway. But not without shaking your ass a little more than you normally would, while singing to yourself the words to the song that had been playing just moments ago…"I'll Make Love To You."_

As you lost yourself in the song and the memory, you unconsciously began to sway your hips to the music. Before long you were singing the along…and loudly. It been so long since you allowed yourself to get lost in the past. It was almost as if you couldn't help yourself. Besides, no one was going to be bothering you for a while. You knew that your friends were either home or on work detail. More to the point, it was your day off. Little did you know that while you were busy getting lost in those memories brought on by the music playing in your ears; that Negan and his group of about "saviors" had just arrived at the front gate of Alexandria…. one week earlier than expected. That yet another stranger was about to enter your world, and change it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan had only arrived in Alexandria a little over ten minutes before. Since this was the third or fourth "payment" that the saviors were collecting from the Alexandrians, they knew the drill and so did your men. Negan and Rick were talking about the supplies or better yet, the lack thereof. When out of the blue, Negan stopped midsentence and lifted his hand to Rick in a gesture that was clearly meant to say, "Shut the fuck up". At first Rick was confused, not fully understanding what was exactly going on. Then Negan turned his head back towards the houses down the street, as though he was listening for something. When Negan still couldn't quite make out what he was hearing, he shouted to his men, as well as to everyone within earshot, "Fucking fuck! Don't you fuckers know when to shut your fucking mouths!? I'm trying to hear something!" Almost immediately, Alexandria fell silent… except for the faint sound of what appeared to be a woman singing. Negan seemed to decipher from what direction the singing was coming from, and he began walking towards a particular group of houses. To Rick's horror it seemed as though Negan was walking directly to his house. Worried about Judith and (you), Rick began to follow. However, Negan wasn't having it. He turned around with his usual swagger asked Rick, "And just where the fuck do you think you're fucking going Rick the prick?" Rick tried to answer but Negan just shut that shit down. He looked first at Rick and then to the rest of the Alexandrians, before saying almost in a growl…"If anybody fucking follows me, shoot the fucking priest in his freaky ass face".

And with that, Negan continued to make his way towards the house that he was certain was source of the singing. Before he even reached the front yard, he recognized the song. Negan smiled to himself. He hadn't heard that fucking song in a long ass time! Suddenly, a memory popped in his head of him and his deceased wife Lucille; slow dancing in their living room. He even let himself remember the feel of her head against his chest as they rocked in each other's arms. Negan quickly shook his head, shaking the memory away. The end of the world was not a time for dwelling on memories. Especially those memories. The singing grew louder and he was more than curious about who exactly was singing in broad daylight in the middle of the fucking apocalypse. When he reached the back of the house, Negan stopped right in his tracks. Less than ten feet in front of him, partially hidden among swaying sheets that were hanging from a clothesline, was a goddamn fucking Goddess!

Sure, Negan had seen women like her before the outbreak. Before the world went and fucking fucked itself sideways. But if he was truly honest, he only saw women this fucking gorgeous on TV or on the cover of a magazine! He definitely liked what he saw and didn't want to stop this little "show" just yet. Negan slowly stepped closer to the house and leaned against the edge. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his long legs stretch out in front of him. He also felt a familiar twitch in his crotch area as he let is gaze linger over your body. Negan took one hand out of his pocket and rubbed the scruff of his salt and pepper beard, and then licked his lips. Taking in every inch of your body with his gaze, Negan let his eyes trail from your strawberry blonde hair that was loosely piled on top of your head, to your strikingly beautiful features…stopping only momentarily at your mouth. For a moment, he wondered how your lips would look wrapped around his long thick cock.

He chuckled softly at the fact that you had no idea that he was there since you seemed to be lost in your own world. Wherever your mind was at that moment, you were definitely enjoying it, since you hadn't even sensed this presence. Negan took his time watching as you swayed your hips to the music in your head as though dancing. He was enjoying both the sight of you dancing as well as the sound of you singing the words to this very suggestive fucking song.

 _"I'll make love to you ~ Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight ~ Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you ~ When you want me to  
And I will not let go ~ Till you tell me to" _

Negan continued his voyeuristic assault on your body and observed your thin but clearly defined legs. He pictured them wrapped around him while he pounded his thick cock into your tight, wet pussy. It was obvious that you were malnourished… Hell, these days everyone was. In spite of the fact that you could use a few more pounds on you, he couldn't help but notice the wide spread of your hips as you swayed to the music and the rounded shape of your ass in your tight cutoff shorts. Despite the fact you were wearing a sweater that was obviously too big, Negan could make out that you definitely had a generous pair of tits. Tits that he wanted to suck on and bite until you screamed out in both pain and pleasure. With the bulge of his jeans getting more and more uncomfortable, Negan decided he couldn't wait any longer. Pushing himself off the side of the house, he began to slowly walk toward you, feeling like a tiger who was stalking his prey. When you still didn't notice him, he crept up behind you until he was so close he was practically touching you. With a strong and boisterous voice Negan boomed out, "My fucking my. What the fuck do we have here? Have I died and gone to heaven? Cause I know I'm looking at a gen-u-ine Fuck-ing angel!"


	3. Chapter 3

You could hardly believe how much you missed this song. How the words made you feel alive again, instead of just surviving. When the song was over you quickly put it on repeat, ready to give yourself over to all the emotions that the familiar song sent flooding over you. Letting yourself get lost in the music and the memories, you closed your eyes and gently swayed from side to side in unison with the melody playing in your ears. You began singing along to the lyrics that had long since been burned into your heart, as well as your mind. Since you finished the task of hanging the laundry, you allowed yourself to dance around the sheets that were hanging from the clothesline. You even raised you're your arms above your head as you swayed, and once or twice seductively twisted your hips. In the middle of probably the fourth play of the song, you were horror-struck when you heard the thunderous voice of a man coming from directly behind you….

 _"My fucking my. What the fuck do we have here? Have I died and gone to heaven? Cause I know I'm looking at a gen-u-ine Fuck-ing angel!"_

Acting on protective impulse, and in the space of mere seconds, you turned swiftly around causing you to slam into a man… or was it a brick wall? Might as well been a wall for the tall sturdy man didn't budge an inch. Stunned, you instinctively slapped him hard across in the face, wincing at the pain the action caused to your hand. Shaking from the rush of adrenaline, you were ready to raise some holy hell at this man for not only coming into your yard and scaring you shitless, but for overstepping traditional boundaries by standing way too close to you. He was invading every inch of your personal space; barely giving you room to breath. However, as your gaze lifted to meet his, every angry curse word and sassy remark that you were about to spew at him… simply disappeared. It was as though your brain temporarily stopped working. You just stood there like a mute, not able to form a thought, let alone words. It was as if someone suddenly hit the slow-motion button on your DVR. For what felt like minutes, but was actually only a few seconds, you just stood there staring at this man like a statue.

He was definitely older than you were but not by much. With a head full of dark hair that was slicked back, and a neatly trimmed beard with touches of grey… he couldn't be more than ten maybe fifteen years your senior. However, it wasn't his obvious good looks or the fact that he was at least a foot taller than you were that had you momentarily paralyzed. It was his eyes… a milk chocolate color that seemed loosely familiar. In those seconds when you were staring up into his eyes, you felt something stir deep inside your soul. Something that you hadn't felt since the dead started turning into monsters. You had only ever felt it once before. It was a sort-of "pull", like a magnet being drawn to metal.

When you finally snapped out of the "trance" you were in, he broke his gaze by looking away and clearing his throat. When your eyes met his again, it was as if another man was looking at you. His eyes seemed darker… and full of hate. The change was so drastic that you even backed up a little, nearly falling as you tripped over the large basket that was still on the ground. Before you knew what was happening, the strange man reached out and caught you. Instantaneously, something changed in his eyes yet again. Sprawled across his face was a dashing and carefree grin that formed dimples on his ruggedly handsome face. Flashing an impressive smile, he stared down at you with eyes that were literally fucking gleaming!

It was then that you realized that his arm was still around your waist from preventing you from falling back. When it was obvious that he should have removed it by now, and you put your hand on his wrist to try to push his arm away. Of course, it didn't work since he was much stronger than you were. You tried to ignore the electrical spark you felt when your skin touched his. Starting to get annoyed that he still had not let you go, you were about to say something sarcastic when his smile grew even wider. You couldn't help but notice the fact that he seemed to be enjoying the current situation way too much. You hated to admit it but there was definitely an attraction, as a familiar ache crept into your belly. Before you could get a word out, he interrupted you with a strong and gravely voice, "Well hello there Angel Tits. I'm Negan. Nice to fucking meet ya!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm Negan. Nice to Fuckin' Meet Ya!

" _Well he-llo there Angel Tits. I'm Negan. Nice to fucking meet ya!"_

Kassie couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped beating… at least that how she felt. When in reality, her face went as white as the sheets that were hanging on the nearby clothesline. Negan seemed to cower over her 5ft 4in frame… but in that moment, Kassie felt a lot shorter. She had never actually met Negan. She always seemed to be out on a run when he and his men would inevitably show up unannounced.

So this was Negan? Surely, she had heard him wrong. Even though in her heart, she knew that she hadn't. But… he looked… normal. He didn't look like a monster. He didn't look like the monster that she'd pictured in her imagination. The monster who pummeled her friends into mush with his barbed-wired baseball bat. When she did finally remember to breathe, Kassie stuttered softly, "Y'- you're N'- N-egan?"

"That's my name, Sweet Cheeks, "Negan boasted confidently. "Now please tell me… What in the holy hell is yours?"

Kassie just stood there literally frozen with fear. She didn't know what to say or do. As she began to slowly back away from Negan, she tried in vain to compose herself. Negan didn't resist as his hand left her side, releasing the hold he had on her waist.

"Well doll face? Are you deaf or what? What - Is – Your – Fucking - Name? Negan spit out, putting an emphasis on each word out of his mouth. "I asked you a fucking question, and you sure as shit are gonna answer me."

Kassie wasn't used to that kind of talk, at least not here in Alexandria. I mean sure, she was an adult, in fact she was almost thirty-five years old. Not that she felt that way right now. She had not only heard, but also used most, if not all of those same words. However, it wasn't just the words he was using, it was his tone. And it was especially unsettling, as Negan was looking at her as though he was a hungry wolf, and Kassie was his lunch.

When it was apparent that Negan was getting more than a little agitated at her lack of response, Kassie spoke up in a whispered voice that she didn't even recognize as her own, "Kassandra. K'Kassie. My n-name is Kassie."

"Ka-ss-`an-dra…. What a perfect name for a perfectly delectable creature." Negan replied, as he began to stroll lazily around the yard. He laughed out loud, seeing how his words affected her.

Kassie never was very good at hiding her emotions. Sasha would often tease her that she should never let Daryl talk her into playing poker, for that very reason. Any emotion Kassie was feeling at the time… would no doubt be written all over her face. And at this moment, what was written on her face was fear. Plain and simple.

Especially when the sound of a baby's cry began to echo from inside the house. Negan looked as if he'd been punched in the gut, as his gaze turned towards the baby's cry. When he looked back at Kassie with a cold and questioning expression, she felt like a deer caught in headlights… once again, everything seemed to go in slow motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What kind of an asshole do you think I am?"

" _Negan looked as if he'd been punched in the gut, as his gaze turned towards the baby's cry. When he looked back at Kassie with a cold and questioning expression, she felt like a deer caught in headlights… once again, everything seemingly going in slow motion."_

Before Kassie knew what was happening, Negan began to head towards the house. He opened the back door and went straight for the nearby playpen where Judith was crying with her arms stretched out. She had awoken from her nap and was vocalizing that she was ready for lunch. She didn't know or care who exactly fulfilled this request, Judith was accustomed to being held by strangers. Negan bent down a gently picked the toddler up, holding her with care. Judith immediately stopped crying, and she began touching her little fingers to Negan's rough face. The sight of a beard was most likely comforting to her, since Rick always seems to have one form or another on his own face.

Kassie walked in as she entered her house…on this sight. The sight of this tall murderous maniac holding the innocent baby girl. Kassie's maternal instincts kicked in, and she all but ran across the room, stopping directly in front of Negan.

"Give her to me!" Kassie demanded, as she glared into Negan's eyes, her fear of the man temporarily gone. Her only thought was for Judith's safety. The change in Kassie's demeanor was not lost on Negan, as he turned his attention back to Judith, ignoring Kassie's request. It was almost too much for her as Negan giggled at the feel of Judith's fingers in his beard. With Kassie holding her ground, stationed between Negan and the door, she reached out her arms, and this time asked "Please. Please don't hurt her."

"What kind of an asshole do you think I am doll-face?" Negan replied as he smiled down at Judith.

Before Kassie even knew the words were coming out of her mouth, she blurted, "The kind of asshole that gets off on bashing innocent peoples brains out!" _"Oh Shit!"_ she thought to herself _"Me and my big mouth."_

However, instead of getting angry, Negan just handed the baby over to Kassie, and replied, "Sweetheart, you have no idea what gets me off. But, I can definitely arrange for you to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" _Sweetheart, you have no idea what gets me off. But, I can definitely arrange for you to find out."_

Kassie felt her face heat at his words, and not just because she was offended.

She was attracted to Negan. There was no point in lying to herself. However, she wasn't about to let him know that. He was oh so handsome, with his tall and lean body, and not in a scrawny way. Even with the black leather jacket hanging on his gorgeous frame, Kassie could tell that he was muscular and toned. Yes, he was definitely strong. He'd have to be to be able to bludgeon people to death with only a baseball bat.

And it was with that thought; Kassie told herself that there must be something seriously wrong with her. Negan murdered both Glenn and Abraham, leaving Maggie a widow before she even became a mother. Kassie walked toward the fridge and pulled out a pre-prepared bottle of milk for Judith. The hungry baby reached out, grabbed the bottle, and began to drink as if she hadn't eaten in years. _Babies_. Kassie thought. _They always act as though they're on the brink of starvation_.

It was then that Negan spoke again. He had been watching Kassie in the kitchen. He paid close attention to how Kassie carefully placed Judith in a highchair, and gave her what looked to be dry cereal. Negan watched as Kassie swept the blonde curls out of the baby's eyes. He also noticed something change on the woman's face as she stared lovingly down on the girl. It almost looked like pain, followed by sadness.

Just as quickly as he observed it, her expression changed as Kassie turned again to look directly at Negan. He decided that liked that about her. The fact that she always seemed to meet his gaze, looking him squarely in the eyes. Most people he came across would purposely avoid eye contact. They would look down or over his shoulder when Negan spoke. He knew it was because they were afraid of him, and he liked it. Which is what made him curious as to why he also liked that this woman actually made eye contact?

"Is she yours?" Negan asked in a low and gravelly voice, his question almost sounding pleasant. Negan was secretly hoping among hope that she wasn't. A baby would definitely put a damper on his plans to bring this beauty back with him to the Sanctuary. Negan already had three other wives, but none of them compared to Kassie… Kassandra.

Kassie answered, "No. Her mother died while giving birth." All of us here in the community help out as much as we can. Besides, she's a really good baby.

Negan's grin returned to its usual spot, and he glared at Kassie with eyes that seemed to show that he was pleased with her answer. "Where's her father?" was his next question. Kassie thought for a moment before replying, "He's around here somewhere. I think he had guard duty this morning." Kassie wasn't technically lying, but she certainly wasn't going to give Negan any more ammunition against Rick than he already had. Carl had told Kassie about Rick being forced to almost cut off his son's arm with a hatchet. She shuddered at the thought.

Negan was about to speak again, when the front door opened and Carl walk walked in. "I came to see if you needed any help with Judith," Carl stated. Kassie could tell that he was worried about Negan being in the same room as his baby sister. He walked straight to the highchair and began to pick Judith up. She smiled at him and even babbled in her own little baby language.

Kassie looked from Negan to Carl, and replied, "Sure. That would be great! Why don't you take her to Aaron's house? Eric said something about wanting to see her this afternoon anyways." With Judith safe in his arms, still gibbering in her happy and carefree way, Carl walked back out the same door he'd entered only moments before.

There was an awkward silence lingering in the room now that it was just the two of them. Kassie attempted to walk around Negan in order to leave, but he stepped in front of her, blocking the exit. Kassie turned her head up to look directly into his eyes, and as courageously as she could muster said, "Excuse me, but you're in my way." Negan grinned, seeing right through her façade. Kassie's fear was written all over her face.

He licked his lips and stepped even closer, so that their bodies were almost touching. Negan held her gaze and leaned in so that his breath was hot against her ear. In a voice that was deep and almost dangerous, he whispered "Well Kassandra, since I've finally got you fucking alone again, what, oh what shall we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Man Or A Monster – Part 7

 _He licked his lips and stepped even closer, so that their bodies were almost touching. Negan held her gaze and leaned in so that his breath was hot against her neck. In a voice that was both sensual and dangerous, he whispered, "Well ho-ly shit, Kassandra; now that I have you alone, what the fuck do we do?"_

Kassie felt her cheeks flush at Negan's question. She wasn't born yesterday, and she recognized the look of lust and desire in Negan's eyes as he said those words. Since he was blocking the exit, she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. However, Negan was faster than she thought, because in just a few swift steps, he was in front of her again, and dangerously close. Frustrated with this little game that he was playing; Kassie threw her hands up and let out an exasperated sigh. " _Okay_ , _okay_! I can see that you're not going to let me leave anytime soon." Kassie's frustration showed both on her face, as well as in her voice. "What exactly is it that you want from me?"

And with that, Negan's grin grew wider as his gaze looked her up and down. Licking his lips, Negan began, "Well… I'd be lying if I didn't say that I would fucking love to watch you dance some more. Umm, umm, umm" he continued. "And to hear your sweet voices sing the lyrics that you were singing outside? Well, I'd be in fuckin' heaven! But I've just got a feeling'… that you're not in the mood anymore. Am I right?" Negan's eyes were shining as he began to step even closer to Kassie.

She instinctively backed away as Negan kept coming forward, until she found herself hitting a wall. _"Where did that come from?"_ she thought to herself. With nowhere else to go, Kassie looked back up at Negan. In which she immediately regretted, because he was smiling that gorgeous smile of his again. Oh! Now he was licking his lips as Negan's eyes darted back and forth between her pouty mouth and her crystal blue eyes. Kassie didn't want to give Negan the satisfaction of knowing that she was both extremely frightened, _and_ extremely turned on, as he placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. Kassie swallowed hard, and then squeezed her thighs together in an effort to quench the thirst that was growing in the pit of her core.

However, Negan was extremely observant. When he noticed Kassie's arousal, his eyes grew darker as he leaned his face closer to hers. Their eyes were locked, neither one of them willing to back down. Before Kassie could do or say anything, Negans lips were on hers! At first she resisted, using her hands to push against Negan's leather clad chest. He then deepened the kiss by gently biting her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him. And with that, Negan began to ravish Kassie's mouth with his tongue. She involuntarily let out a soft moan as her knees became weaker. Suddenly, instead of her hands pushing Negan away, Kassie's fingers were grasping the front of his leather jacket. She was literally holding on for dear life, and she honestly wasn't sure if her legs would hold her up if he moved away.

Negan pressed his body against hers, sandwiching Kassie between himself and the wall. She could feel his hard member pressed against her stomach, and then something almost animalistic came over her. Kassie moved her hands up to his shoulders, wrapping them around Negan's neck. With one hand clutching him tight, the other buried itself in his thick dark hair. Kassie honestly didn't know what was happening to her. She hadn't felt this kind of desire in a long time. Maybe even years before the dead began to come back to life. She felt lost, but in a good way. In the way, you lose yourself in a good book or movie. Or when you get lost in a daydream.

When Kassie clutched at his neck, and ran her fingers in his hair, Negan's hunger grew. He deepened his kiss, almost sure to leave her mouth swollen and bruised. But she didn't stop him, she didn't protest at all. In fact, Kassie seemed to be just as turned on as he was. If the sounds escaping her mouth were to be any indication, she was more than willing to continue. So Negan took that opportunity to see just how far his "Goddess of Alexandria" would go. With his mouth still on hers, he used his hands to slowly slide down to Kassie's waist, then he put one hand up the front of her sweater. When his hand found what it was seeking, Negan began to massage her heaving breasts, one and then the other. Another sound of pleasure escaped Kassie's throat as Negan released his lips from hers and began to suck and kiss her neck. He slowly moved his tongue down her neck only to stop at her bare shoulder where her sweater had slid off. Negan then lifted the oversized sweater and pulled it over Kassie's head in one quick movement. He pulled back long enough to get a good look at Kassie's large and heaving breasts. He moved his mouth further down her chest while still squeezing and rubbing her heaving mounds. Kassie's bra was now wet from his saliva, the only thing that stopped his mouth from tasting her erect tipples was the thin material of her light purple bra.

Kassie was beside herself; she was so full of want and need for this man, that she thought she just might die from the desire. She began to grind her hips against him as his hands moved down her sides and up her sweater to her already aroused breasts. She physically shuttered when he began to massage them, all while kissing her neck and then guiding his tongue down to her bare shoulder. Negan suddenly pulled her sweater completely off and Kassie felt her chest rise and fall as Negan took in the sight of her nearly naked chest. Then he dove in hungrily kissing and biting at her nipples through her silky bra. Both of her hands were in his hair now and she couldn't help the noises she was making.

Negan wanted… No, he needed to feel more of her. He needed to bury himself deep inside of her soft flesh. Negan firmly grabbed Kassie by her sweet ass and lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around him as his body pushed hers even harder against the wall. Slowly, Negan began grinding against her, letting her feel just how hard he was for her. They were both so enraptured by their strong sexual desire, that neither of them heard the footsteps that were coming up the porch. Nor did they hear the front door as it opened and two people walked in, only to be stopped in their tracks. However, both Kassie and Negan heard the loud gasp of a woman, followed by a familiar man's voice.

Gently lowering her to the floor, Negan turned and grinned widely as he spoke, "Well what in the fucking fuckety fucks sake, made you think that you could come in here and interrupt my social call?! Don't you see I'm about to get some pussy?"

Kassie came back to reality as she hid her half-naked torso behind Negan, folding her arms around her chest. She suddenly felt very ashamed by her actions. What was she thinking? This was Negan! This was the man, No… the monster, that brutally beat Glenn and Abraham to death in front of their friends and family! It was the look of disgust on Rick face, which finally did her in. Kassie didn't care if they saw her in her bra. She just had to get out of there. She turned to go, but Negan grabbed her by her arm. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Kassie begged him with her eyes to let her go.

There was something about the way her eyes pleaded with his, and the look of shame, which caused her tears; that stirred something deep inside of Negan's heart. He hadn't felt that it in such a long time, that he thought he was incapable of the emotion. But there it was… and he didn't quite know how to handle it. Negan… the cold blooded, black hearted, leader of the saviors felt… pity. He actually felt sorry for the pain that Kassie was feeling. But why? She was just another woman to add to his collection of wives. Granted, she was fucking breathtaking, but she meant nothing to him. Right?


End file.
